No Place Like Home
by Tommy-The-Panda
Summary: The animals of Happy Tree Town has been brought into the human world! The FBI want them, dead or alive, as some humans want to help! Can they be helped? *Accepting ocs, also, in anthro*
1. Chapter 1

**Since you've read the summary, as you could've guess I'm ripping off Sonic X, but hopefully darker, but also cute at times. ANYWAYS! I have rules for accepting OCs, NO Mary Sues! And sadly this means no Flippy Sues, to make sure of this, no OCs can be with canon, yes, they can crush on canon BUT no dating! Other OCs X other OCs are fine! Its adorable!**

**STORY (If you didn't read the summary, like those people who sees "accepting OCs" and just clicks it.): The animals of Happy Tree Town has been brought into the human world! The FBI want them, dead or alive, as some humans want to help! Can they be helped?**

**Anyways, the ID thing:**

**Name: **

**Age:(BUT REASONABLE! NO TWO/ONE YEAR OLDS IN HERE!)**

**Gender: **

**Species: **

**Appearance: **

**Personality: **

**Bio:(DON'T MAKE IT OVER THE TOP! I'M FINE WITH SAD BIOS BUT DAMNIT NOT THE OVER TOP!)**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Friends: **

**Enemies: **

**Love Interest(Remember, no canon X OCs) **

**Other: **

**Human: ()**

**Animal: ()**

**This means your OC has to be ONE, not two, like one version of a human and the other version of the animal! So choose, just put a X on it, like: Animal: (X)**

**That well be fine! Thank you for reading, OCs well ONLY be accepted by PM (Private Massage)  
**

**The Counting Of OCs until the first chapter: (Done, but you can still send in your OC for later chapters)  
**

**1. Annie The Cat (Owned by Deathprincess821)**

**2. Jarry The Wolf (Owned by Deathprincess821)**

**3. Fuzz Ball The Cat (Also owned by Deathprincess821)**

**4. Hick The Fox (Owned by Boony832)**

**5. Boony The Wolf (Also owned by Boony832)**

**6. Mark The Chipmunk (Owned by Mark Shepherd)**

**7. Fang The Wolf (Owned by Boony832)**

**8. Tommy The Panda (Owned by me)  
**

**9. Code The Human! (Owned by PLAINAWESOME)**

**10. Voodoo The Fox (Also owned by Boony832)**

**11. Seb The Chipmunk (Owned by ****Mark Shepherd**

**12. Drake/Brake The Dragon (Owned by PLAINAWESOME)  
**


	2. Chapter 2- The Mistake

Snuffles was working on a portal in the Happy Tree Park, it seemed everyone was there that day. Annie, Jarry, Fuzz Ball and Drake playing ball.

Annie was a brown cat with light brown eyes, dark brown and very messy hair that goes to her hips. She wore a sleeveless white T-shirt with a gray blue shirt that goes to her knees. She giggled as she threw the ball to Drake, Drake was a dragon with red scales, that seemed brighter by the sun, sharp teeth and claw. But somehow sharper then he flips.

"Watch out!" Shouted a gray wolf with baby blue eyes, a dark crimson jacket, under that a blue sleeveless shirt. Dark, ripped, jumpy jeans with black boots. The wolf was Jarry, a very protective friend of Annie.

Fuzz Ball turned and saw the ball flying right at him, he grabbed it rudely and threw it, pathetically. He was a dark blue cat with purple highlights, a black belly shirt, and short jean shorts. He was bare foot, but it didn't bother him.

On another part of the park, families were having picnics, first, Pops and Cub, Cub was a young three year old with overalls and a red shirt, and a small hat. Pops was a orange bear with a hat like Flippy's, and a bathrobe. He was getting out the food as Cub played with a butterfly.

Mark, and his son, Seb were having a picnic, Seb was trying to prank others, but Mark stopped him each time. Mark was a 31 year old pink chipmunk, he wore gray flight uniform. The tall man gave his son a plate.

His son, a 11 year old chipmunk, took the plate, the light green furred male smiled when his father gave him some of the warm food. He had on an olive sweater, he had some gloves, but he didn't wear them today.

Flippy, a lime green bear with a war inform and hat walked down the street, he was smiling sweetly from the bright and sunny day before him. Him and Cuddles, a golden rabbit with pink cheeks and bunny slippers. His floppy ears keeping the sun out of eyes.

Suddenly, a sharp 'boom' cut the air. Everyone turned and saw Snuffles running from a great bright whiteness coming closer to them. Annie screamed and tried to run, but it was too late, Fuzz Ball wrapped his arms around her and held her close, trying to keep her as safe as he could.

Jarry, not even looking back ran as fast as he could, Drake close behind him. But Drake turned on his heel hearing Annie's cries. Seeing she was too far gone, he tried to run again, but the whiteness already had swallowed him whole.

Pops grabbed Cub, he held him close to his chest and ran, but his ankle got stuck by a tree root. Mark turned and saw Pops and Cub stuck. Mark ran back and tried to help, Seb stopped and screamed and begged for his father to leave him.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Mark spit, Seb, tears warning to fall, turned and ran. Mark freed Pops as Pops jumped up and tried to help Mark up, only to also be swallowed.

Seb ran Jarry and Flippy both by him as they ran, but Seb's legs couldn't carry him much longer, and they screamed in pain. Seb fell to his knees. Jarry turned back to him and picked him up. He began to run. He was slower carrying the teenager.

Jarry weak legs as well gave in as the light took them. Flippy screamed and ran even faster, to see the whiteness becoming faster.

Flippy had to take a breather, almost out of the park, he stopped, his legs and lungs screaming in unbelievable pain. Suddenly, Flippy turned to face his death.

The whiteness taking him as well, after it hit the park's end, it stopped and faded away. But the Happy Tree Friends nowhere to be seen.


	3. Chapter 3- The Teams, For Now

Fuzz Ball felt mud in his fur. He pulled himself up, sitting on the mud. Looking around, he saw a forest with gray trees and dark, dry grass, even though it was raining. Fuzz Ball tilted his head; he was used to purple grass and purple trees with bluish leaves. Fuzz Ball groaned and looked over at a sleeping form next to him. Drake! Maybe he knows something! Fuzz Ball shook the sleeping form, he turned and grinned at him. Fuzz Ball's blood ran cold, seeing Drake's once blue eyes now being scarlet, which meant one thing: Brake. Brake jumped onto Fuzz Ball.

Brake pulled out a long, bowie knife and held it close to Fuzz Ball's neck. Fuzz Ball, being touched by someone else, blush madly as pure terror took over. He breathed heavily. Brake grinned evilly before saying, "Say, goodnight, Fuzzy."

"S-stop! You n-need me!" Fuzz Ball shouted, his iris turning small by Brake's frown.

"HAHA!" Brake laughed, he swag his head back and chuckled.

"How could you, a pathetic person like you, ever help me?"

"W-what if y-y-you and Drake g-get stuck? O-or what if y-your wounded? I-I could help..." Brake rubbed his chin for a moment before getting off Fuzz Ball.

"The first time you're not helpful, I'll kill you."

"A-alright...W-we need to f-find master..." Fuzz Ball whimpered meekly, Brake turned to him and growled.

"Annie? No, I'm not going to go look for your damn kid."

"M-master, she is not my child, she is my master." Fuzz Ball pointed out.

"And more people helping...T-the more hope there is that w-we could leave..." Brake snarled, then sighed.

"Be happy that damn bitch has AnUie or you'll be on your own."

"T-thank you." Fuzz Ball whimpered, Brake started to walk on, Fuzz Ball ran after him.

…

Annie groaned and sat up. Her head felt like a hammer was slamming against it. Annie looked over to see Jarry and another man that looked just like him. She screamed, then heard the two groan. One sat up but his eyes closed, Annie crawled over and started to shout, "Jarry! There are two of you!"

His eyes opened lazily, showing dark blue eyes, and Annie finally saw bags under his eyes. Annie screamed, then crawled over to the other one.

"Wake up! Wake up!" The wolf looked over at her.

"What?"

"M-Mad!" Annie whimpered, pointing at the dark blue eyed wolf. Jarry jumped back, Annie just made a small whimper sound before Mad stood up. "We're out of Happy Tree town. What happened?" Mad asked, his tone heavily annoyed. Annie shivered at his voice.

"Are you deaf? What happened?!" Mad shouted.

"Sniffles tried to make something in the park! And he fucked up as always!" Annie cried out, holding on Jarry's arm, Mad sighed and kicked a rock.

"DAMN IT!" Mad screamed pulling at his hair. Annie's lips quivered, Mad sighed, he rubbed his eyebrows and growled.

"Okay, I have to get back in the faggot's body and mind, also, dear." He lead into Annie's face, Annie closed her eyes. "You're going to have to stop being scared of me, I could help you." He smiled. Annie opened her eyes, still scared, she nodded. Jarry snarled. Annie rubbed her arms from the cold air, Mad grinned and pulled off his jacket. He handed it to her, she put it on and smiled.

"T-thank you, Mad." She blushed. Jarry rolled his eyes and stood up. Mad helped Annie up, she giggled and followed him. Jarry walking behind them growling and swearing.

…

Drake groaned and looked around; he stood up, feeling a bit dizzy as he walked around. Trying to find out where he was at, before he could think, he saw a gun pointed at him. The men had a black uniform with, "FBI" on it. Drake put his paws up. He was a little taller then Lumpy, and like a gross, hairless animal to Drake.

"D-dude...Can't we talk this over?" He cocked his gun.

"Come willingly and no one gets hurt." Drake hoped to hear Brake, but no one. He sighed as the human cuffed him.

…

Pop awoke to see he was holding Mark, Pop jerked his body back, and then sat up. He shook the sleeping form. Mark opened his eyes, and looked around. "Where's…The children…"

Pop's eyes widened in shock. He stood up and ran around, "Cub! Cub! Oh gosh!"

Mark put his paw on his shoulder, he smiled. "Its fine, we'll find them."

They looked around, it was an ally way, rain dripping down, cold as ice. Mark looked around and saw a box, he didn't want to get sick, he then saw a ribbed and torn cover. Good enough. He brought Pop to the box and grabbed the cover. He wrapped it around them both.

….

Cub fluttered his amber eyes open. He found himself being held by Seb, Seb looked tired, and mad. A white bear helping him to his feet, they were walking by a river, it was night and they looked so tired and wore out.

The white bear petted. "D….Don't worry, k-kid, we'll f-find you d-dad…T-then maybe I won't k-kill him…" The bear said out of the breath.

"Um…T-thanks, A-AnUie?"


	4. Chapter 4- Owners?

Boony was out on a walk, the man had a long working and it was always good to relax with a nice walk. Until something grabbed a hold on his neck and felt around his black hair. He stopped and tried to grab it, when he did, he found a brown cat smiling up at him. Her small, chubby cheeks covered with a small blush.

The cat had the body of a small two years old, Boony gazed at it for a moment, trying to think of what it is. Then, a sharp pain ran through him, he yelled and grabbed his foot, blood flooding out. There stood a gray wolf with a baby blue sleeveless shirt with dark blue jumpy jeans. He had dark blue eyes with dark gray bags under them.

Annie on her side and sat up, Mad helped her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her, trying to protect her. Boony looked over at another one. It was the same as the one holding the cat, but he had no bags under his eyes, and his eyes were baby blue. "I'm so sorry about Mad, you see, he isn't the best at using his words."

Boony let out a hiss. "N-no…I-Its fine…Who are you guys?"

"I'm Annie!" She squeaked.

"My name is Mad, and don't touch Annie."

"And I'm Jarry, we were looking for somewhere to stay for the night, but Annie liked your hair. So she grabbed it, and now Mad's holding her back."

Boony sighed at the pain and looked up, seeing that they were really animals…But acting so human, his Mohawk blocking most of his eyes, but what he saw made him question everything. "So…You have nowhere do life?"

He rubbed the back of his head, he didn't want to leave them like this, homeless and one almost frozen. "Do ya…Wanna stay at my house?"

Annie's eyes brightened as she broke from Mad's arms and jumped over. "Yes, yes! Thank you! Mr. Pretty hair!" She giggled, petting his hair.

He chuckled, "It's only a Mohawk."

…

Pop awoke to find Mark gone, he ran out of the box and ran around the ally way, trying to find him. Until a little girl, a human, with turquoise eyes, she had golden short curly hair, she wore Gorgeous Pleated Chiffon A-line Dress and the color is apricot. Is a scoop neckline, cutout detail, inserted sheer mesh with studded and embroidered embellishment, short sleeves, loose waistline, pleated detail through the skirt, pull over style and it has a little belt on the dress. She has tight that are white cute flat shoe.

She bent down on one knee and picked Pop up, Pop looked up at her in terror, the fear took over her mind as she cuddled him. She smiled and ran home, Pop tried to fight back, but not wanting to hurt her.

…

Fuzz Ball stayed close to Brake, Brake only walked, he saw the big town. He grabbed Fuzz Ball's arm, Fuzz Ball whimpered as Brake jerked him along. Fuzz Ball only followed, just then, a car drove across the road, Brake jumped out of the way.

But Fuzz Ball wasn't as lucky. He was thrown across the road. The human opened his car door in a hurry and ran up to Fuzz Ball. Then gasped at the human like animal.

His nose clearly broken, his lips popped and bleeding, is arm bowed in a inhuman way, and a tooth out. He picked Fuzz Ball up, Fuzz Ball tried to kick him. He knew he was going to hurt him more! He already hurt him this much! The man that hit him was thin, but a bit muscle. He had short brown hair and green eyes, and pale skin.

Fuzz Ball swag his head and arms in the air, screaming for Brake, but Brake stayed hidden. The human put him his car, Fuzz Ball started to cry he felt like this person was kidnapping him, and had already hurt him.

Brake walked out from his hiding spot and growled. That was his only fucking way out of here, and he needed Fuzz Ball, Brake grabbed some rope and tied it to his bowie knife, he threw it at the car, it stabbed into it and Brake flew in the air.

…

Mark had gone to get some food, but Pop was gone. He looked around, nowhere! He was nowhere! Just then, a gray haired woman, with hair that goes down to mid-back, she wore a voodoo bead necklace, red and purple bandana on her head, and a red and black sundress with one red converse and one Black converse. She had pink eyes walked down the sidewalk, she was white.

Mark looked at her closer, and saw Seb, fast asleep in her arms. He gasped and ran after her.

…

AnUie was hiding on the roofs, looking for Seb, she looks away for five minutes! Cub was sleeping in her arms, then, one man, another woman grabbed her. "What the fuck?!" She screamed, the two were wearing black informs with, "FBI" on it. AnUie looked down at Cub, then back at them. She had to give up or she'll hurt Cub.

…

Cuddles was sitting in a dark room with Flippy in the same cage as him. The golden rabbit sobbed into his knees, Flippy patted Cuddles on the back and tried to stay calm. "W-what do they w-want from us?"

Flippy sighed and shrugged, Cuddles sobbed more. Suddenly, the door was widened and an old man in a lab jacket walked in. He grinned crazed at the two, Flippy growled, Cuddles only looked up from his knees, his face once buried into his knees.

The man opened the cage's door and grabbed Flippy, Cuddles grabbed Flippy's arm and pulled him back, the old man pulled out a needle and injected Cuddles with it, and he was out cold as Flippy was dug out.

Drake, in another cage, only torn rags poorly sew together as a cover. He sighed, the door opened once again as a man in an inform walked in, he was about to open another cage, but turned to him. The man chuckled and opened the cage. Drake backed up and felt chills all over his body.

He threw an white bear holding a cub in, she growled and called him a, 'bitch' before flipping him off. Drake sighed. He was worried they were going to take him. The bear turned to him, her eyes glowing and her teeth razor sharp.

She jerked the covers off of him and covered Cub with them. "Hey!"

"What? Do you want Cub to get sick, Drake?"

"How do you know my name?"

"It's me, AnUie, dumbass!" She shouted, and then sighed. "I gotta stop swearing around him."

Drake's eyes widened, how could she be with anyone and not kill them? "Why haven't you kill Cub?"

AnUie growled and turned to him, "I don't kill kids, their too young, and not ready." She said, then cuddled Cub. "Plus their cute~. Tell anyone I said that I'll gut you."

Drake nodded, then asked. "How could you AnUie? Annie's a cat!"

"We're been pulled apart, like you and Brake."

"But that doesn't explain why you're a bear, and not a cat!"

"Well, dumba- dummy. I was once a girl, before Annie, I was a killer, but the Tiger General put in a tube…Then I was injected into Annie. So this is what I really look like." AnUie explained, then, laid down, she held Cub close, "don't ask me anything else…I'm tired."

…

Boony smiled and opened his door, letting the three in. Jarry looked in awe. "This is amazing! Everything is so big!"

"Yes." Mad spoke, he gazed around. "But this whole town and animals are huge." Mad turned and looked up at Boony, his arms crossed and his expression showing he wasn't playing around.

"Why are you so tall? And furless?"

"We're humans, not animals." Boony said, Mad rose an eyebrow.

"A what?"

"It's not an animal, but something like one. Like a furless monkey, and much smarter."

"I don't believe the smarter part, but thank you." Mad grinned.

"Where do we sleep?" Annie questioned suddenly, rubbing her left eye sleepily.

"I have a guest bed, I guess you could sleep there." Boony pointed at a door at the right of the living room, by the TV. Annie walked in, Jarry following her and Mad.

Annie crawled in the bed, Mad and Jarry were going to sleep on the floor, before Annie pushed Jarry in, "This bed is big! We can all sleep in it!"

Mad got in and under the covers as the others. Annie was in the middle sleeping on her back as she closed her eyes, then, Mad slept on his side and wrapped his arms around her. She blushed and just closed her eyes again, until Jarry also held her. She blushed madly and tried to go to bed.

…

Pop was still being carried in the girl's arms as she ran up to a house, she walked in as a man walked up to her. "What's that?"

"Its some kind of animal I found, he was all alone and scared. Can I keep him, please?"

"Hmm…I guess. But your taking care of him." He smiled, which scared Pop.

The young girl walked up stairs and put him on a bed. "Is anywhere hurt?" She cooed.

"N-no, not at the moment." He said, girl looked at him wide eyed for a minute before whispering.

"You can talk?"

"Yes." Pop nodded.

"What is your name?" She asked, her eyes glued to the bear. Pop smiled and pointed at himself.

"I'm Pop, who are you?"

"Mercy." She smiled.

…

Mark watched as the woman brought him into her house. She sat him down on her couch, he awoke and began to question her and ask what was going on.

She explained she found him in the road, and that she thought he was a doll. Mark sighed, those bigger animals are odd. He got out of the tree and walked to another house to find things to help him. Before he could grab anything, he tripped over the rocks that were all over the yard.

He sighed angrily and tried to get up. But someone walked out, it was an Africa American with starlet messy hair that goes to his hips, he has razor sharp teeth and nails. He had glowing light green eyes with jeans, and on his belt, a knife holder with a bowie knife, and a shot sleeve gray shirt.

Mark stayed still, the man looked over at him, Mark's blood ran cold as the man picked him up, Mark tried to play dead, but the man still walked into his house with him.

Mark watched in pure terror as he was gently laid down on his bed. He walked out and locked his door. Mark jumped out of the bed, to see something that made him more creeped out. Dolls, there were dolls everywhere!

On shelves were all kinds of dolls, glass dolls, rag dolls, hey dolls, faceless dolls, plastic dolls. Mark ran over to the widow, but found it was locked, and covered up with a blanket. Mark grabbed a book from one of many bookshelves and threw it at the window, but found it still wasn't broken.

Just then, the man walked back in. He was holding a sailor suit outfit, when he looked up, his eyes widened in shock.

Mark turned and only looked at him. They looked at each other for a moment for Mark screamed, "Let me go! I have to get back to my son!"

"Y-you're not a doll…" He said, shaking a little. "And you know."

Mark tilted his head, then growled. "You need to let me go!"

"I-I can't! You'll tell others, and they'll hate me! Like my parents! I'm not letting you go." He scowled, he swag the door close and locked it. Mark ran to the door and slammed his fists on the door.

"Let me go! I have to get my son! He needs me! Please!"

…


End file.
